Kingdom Hearts: Children of Darkness, Rewritten Two Shot version
by Andonexus KotD
Summary: A rewrite of my story Children of Darkness, a behind-the-scenes story of RotAC, which is owned by Umbra the Newchaser. Read Author's Note for reason behind the rewrite of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Children of Darkness (Intro chapter)

Glacialis: Hi there readers & welcome to the rewrite of Andonexus's fanfic 'Children of Darkness' & I am the OC known as Glacialis, aka the Ice Queen! Now que the Disclaimer people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Glacialis, & Nex of the Anti-Chasers, partly since I came up with the concept of him for Umbra's fanfics "Umbra's Coming" & "Rise of the Anti-Chasers". Thank you for taking the time to read this disclaimer so please don't flame me or sue me just because you didn't read this Disclaimer.

[Glacialis clashed with a guy whose face was covered by a hood.]

Glacialis: "Where am I?"

? : "You're in HELL!"

Glacialis: "Who are you?"

? : "I'm Nex, and your doom you b****!"

Glacialis: "No, you're the one who's going to be destroyed."

[Then she moves so fast that she is invisible to the naked eye for just a split second & she kills the Simulation Nex.]

Xehanort: "Good job, Glacialis, on your simulation."

Glacialis: "Thank you, father."

Xehanort: "Now, are you ready for Nex?"

Glacialis: "Yes, I am ready for him."

Xehanort: "Good then, cause I have an assignment for you."

Glacialis: "What is it?"

Xehanort: "It is to capture Nex by any means necessary."

Glacialis: "I understand."

Xehanort: "Now GO!"

[Now she jumps off the airship and silently lands behind a rock close to Nex. She knocked him out a few seconds after he threw an empty beer bottle, then when he fell down she took a quick look at his face and it looked like hers, right then and there she somehow knew that he was her brother.]

Glacialis: "Vanitas, get down here and take this scumbag to the airship."

Vanitas nodded his head to show he understood, and she went back to the airship with Vanitas to take Nex to Xehanort, then she got on the airship and told Xehanort that it was a success, then she laid him down on the table and strapped him down on it and got out of the room just in case he was about to wake up. She went to her room and suddenly she started to feel some pain in the wrist or her right hand as if someone had chopped off her hand, then she heard Nex screaming and cussing. 'Somehow, we're connected, but how?' thought Glacialis. She now wanted to get out of there, so she decided to jump off the airship and run for it so she could get away from Xehanort, but she didn't know where she would go from the beach. Then she saw Nex falling until he landed on the wet palm tree close to her & bounced off of it. Just a few seconds after Nex fell down, Glacialis saw two guys running towards them, and she stayed put so she won't be spotted by them.

Then she followed them to the hotel, and then to Nex's secret lab on Radiant Gardens. 'So', she thought, 'I might as well hide in an alley close to his lab since they're here,' and she looked through a window and saw that Nex had a son. 'Wait a minute, if he has a son then, that makes me this kid's aunt,' Glacialis thought. Then she saw Vulpine take a quick look at her and she ducked beneath the window sill so that no one would see her.

{1 Day later}

She heard them mourning for Umbra because he got killed by Xehanort then someone appeared out of nowhere and she jumped when the man spoke to her:

? : "Hello Glacialis."

Glacialis: "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

? : "My name is SiD, and I know everything that goes on in the universe."

Glacialis: "Wait, do you actually mean that?"

SiD: "Yes I do mean that."

AN: This is just a rewritten two shot version of my story Children of Darkness, which coincidentally has the same name as a song named Children of Darkness & I wasn't listening to said song at the time when I wrote this fanfic & therefore this is NOT a songfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Children of Darkness  
Ch.2: A vision of the future? Not really a vision, but a dream.

Hey Guys, This is Andonexus Knight of the Damned here. I've just rewritten part of this chapter a bit so it can go along with Umbra's story RotAC (Short for Rise of the Anti-Chasers). I also have an Author's Note at the end of the chapter explaining why I've posted chapter 2 3 different time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of KH (they are property of Square Enix and Disney respectivively) I only own the following: Glacialis, Mors & SiD. Oh and Umbra belongs to Umbra the new Chaser.

"blah…"==normal speech

"**Blah…"**== Boss speech/Mysterious Characters (?)

*Blah…*==thoughts

[action/_**song**_]

-scene change-

**[Glacialis's Dream]**

_**[ Music: Organization XII Theme ~ KHII ]**_

Xehanort:"Please kill me Aqua! Please do it! I know that I did so many wrong deeds in my life! So please do it for the people I killed, for the lives that I ruined, and for me!"

Aqua:"No. I won' do it. I can't see myself doing such a horrid deed."

Then Aqua turned her back.

Xehanort (muttering to himself):"Big mistake."

Xehanort proceeds to kill Aqua, then Nex ran towards Xehanort to stop him from killing her.

Nex:"Look out Aqua!"

Aqua turns around only to see that Nex had intercepted the blow that was meant for her.

Then Nex fell to the ground, with a nearly fatal wound close to where his heart is.

Aqua started to cry at the sight of her fallen comrade.

**[The Real World]**_**  
[ Music: L's Theme - Yoshihisa Hirano ]**_

Glacialis (waking up):"Nex!"

She found herself in the apartment that she rented. It was only 50 miles away from where Nex lives.

Glacialis:"Was that a dream, or a vision?"

She went to take a shower, and then decided to make herself a cup of tea to relax herself before she started to write a letter then handed it to her messenger bird, "Deliver this to Nex of the Anti-Chasers & make sure you're not followed."

Her messenger bird understood exactly what she said and flew off for Nex's Appartment.

Glacialis: *Please hurry and get the message to him safely.*

**[In another place some 50 or so miles away from Glacialis's apartment]**

**[**__**Music: Organization XIII**__**]**

SiD: ** "Are the preparations complete?"**

SiD looks at the Xehanort clone in the tank.

**?: "Yes sir."**

SiD:** "Good. Mors, I have an assignment for you."**

Mors: "What is it?"

SiD:** "Eliminate the Chasers and their allies."**

Mors: "Even Nex?!"

SiD:** "Got a problem with that?"**

Mors: '_Of course I do!'_ "No, Sir."

SiD:** "Good then. Now carry out your orders."**

**[Back at Glacialis's Apartment]**

Mors: "Prepare to di-…Maria?!"

Glacialis: "What are you talking about? My name is not Maria, it is Glacialis."

Mors: "Then why the hell do you look like her?"

**[**__**music: 13****th**** Struggle – Re: Chain of Memories**__**]**

Glacialis: "Shut up already. 'Blizzard Blitzkrieg!'"

_{Blizzard Blitzkrieg: user casts Blizzard up at the sky and causes a snow/hail storm mix to happen that only affects the enemy.}_

Mors: "Fire!"

Glacialis: "Guard!" Glacialis reflected the fire spell.

**[Elsewhere]**

SiD: "That's it, keep distracting her!"

**[Back in Glacialis' Apartment]**

Mors: "_**ENOUGH Already!**_" Mors suddenly had an aura of darkness around him, "now, take this... _**DARKNESS BLADE**_!" {Darkness Blade: User starts changing up a sphere of darkness in his/her hand than starts running towards target to damage target with darkness, however it is nearly unavoidable; only perfect timing can help, one second too soon/late in evading will be fatal.}

Glacialis: "What the-?" she gets hit by the attack, and is close to her last legs, "now, _**YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF!**_" She starts to go into her Ice-Kitsune Knight Command Style (she has four fox tails and has an additional keyblade called Invierno Zorro (Winter Fox) and her armor is all white), then vanishes from view only to reappear in front of Mors.

Mors: "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Glacialis: "…_**I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE**_," She starts running towards him then appears behind him to hit him with her own version of Mors's attack.

Mors: [coughs up blood while talking] "How… did you… use my own… attack… against me?"

Glacialis: "… That is none of your business." Then she attempts to behead him, "now diiiiiii- What the-?" [She grabs her head in pain, just getting memories that are not her own but are "Maria's"] What is going on with me?"

/Quick flashbacks/

She looks at Mors with a blush on her face while sitting on the clock tower of Twilight Town.

-scene changes to Destiny Islands-

She shares a paopu fruit with Mors.

-Scene changes to Port Royale-

She looks at Nex telling him not to worry about her or Mors while being held hostage by Xehanort.

/End of Flashbacks/

Glacialis: "Wait, this can't be happening! Not now… there's no way that the memories that I am now remembering now are MINE!"

Mors: "…Maria?"

Glacialis: [she hits him while talking] "Stop. Calling. Me. MARIA!"

Mors: "Why Mari-?" [Glacialis stabs him in the chest]

Glacialis: "Because I am not MARIA!" [She knocks him out with the hilt of the keyblade, then she runs to the bailey where Xehanort is supposed to be.]

Glacialis: "Please let it not be too late to save him!"

She sees the event unfold before her almost like what she saw in her dream. Only it went a little bit differently than it did in her dream.

[__**music: Organization XIII-KH2**__**]**

Xehanort: "Would you please… kill me?"

Aqua became puzzled at Xehanort's request.

Aqua: "You really want to die now? You know I could just let the Anti-Chasers finish their work right now!"

Xehanort: "I know my dear," cries while holding Aqua's hand, "But I can't take living with myself any longer. After everything that I've done, you know that I wouldn't want to live. If you want me to die, hopefully, than you'll be doing me a favor!"

Avis [shouts at nex along with everyone else behind]: "What're you waiting for Nex? Kill him!"

Nex: "No! Aqua loved Umbra the most out of all of us… let her kill him!"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement & Aqua turned back to Xehanort, deciding his fate.

[Glacialis's POV]

Glacialis: *Will she kill him for what he did to everyone he met? Will she let him live? Is he even going to die soon?*

Aqua: "I'm not going to kill you Xehanort!"

*Glacialis* & "Xehanort" at the same time: *What!?*/ "What?"

Nex: "Are you insane Aqua? Kill him & let's be done with this forever!"

Aqua: "Look at that Nex! Look into that face, those eyes, that pain. He doesn't care anymore about living or dying! If killing him is the only thing you Anti-chasers are good at then that's your curse! I at least have some decency still left, even though he may have taken Umbra away from us, but he's ready and willing to pay dearly for it!" [she walked back to the large group & over to Terra, where she lay herself in his arms.] "Take me out of here Terra, I want to be alone for a while."

Glacialis: *At least she's not a cold-blooded killer, that's for sure* [ignores xehanort's plea to Aqua to kill him until she heard a new voice in the background]

?: **"You won't have to!"**

Everyone (including Glacialis, who is still hidden from view from everyone) turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

Glacialis: *Who said that?* [she hears heavy footsteps, and sees a young man with a green bandana over his face and a knife on his hip.] *Is it Umbra? Or someone else?*

Umbra?: Ah it feels so GOOD to be ALIVE again!"

Vanitas: "Who the f[beep] are you?"

Umbra?: "Dust the corpse have a familiar face?" [his eyes turned yellow]

Vanitas only screamed & ran from the young man, who came out of nowhere, with fear getting the best of him.

Glacialis: *I think he's going to die!*

Terra: "Vanitas, get over to us!"

Vanitas, who was still running and screaming, tried to get away from the man. He managed to get a few feet before the man stopped him, by merely appearing in front of Vanitas.

To be continued… in RotAC that is.

AN: I'm just going to let you guys hanging here just to be cruel to you guys since I've already spoiled a part of his story for you guys that have been reading this chapter. Now I've rewritten this chapter TWICE! The first time was such a disaster that I decided to discontinue the story but now I'm just going to post this chapter as another rewrite chapter to let everyone take a look at my mistakes & the improvements I've made between the original chapter 2 & the 2 rewrites of said chapter. I'm just going to stick to RPing from here on out after this story has been posted again as a rewritten two-shot that won't be continued with a sequel.


End file.
